


Unless It Should Be with You

by twiceasbriight



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: 2Hyeon, 2hyeon's first time together, F/F, Mirror Sex, hold onto those hats, inspired by the vampire photoshoot from dystopia with yoohyeon in THAT outfit, they ditch yoohyeon's ball to bang basically, they're very betrothed, this is some more intense smut, yoohyeon is a vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twiceasbriight/pseuds/twiceasbriight
Summary: Gahyeon lets Yoohyeon teach her what it means to come undone.
Relationships: Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Gahyeon
Comments: 10
Kudos: 121





	Unless It Should Be with You

**Author's Note:**

> for kiks, who stayed up past midnight to help me plot this one out <3

The ballroom of Castle Kim is absolutely _magnificent_. Golden chandeliers, dripping with crystals, are suspended from the high, tapered ceiling, their many candles glowing brightly. Handwoven tapestries depicting decades-old battles hang from the stone walls. Jeweled sconces burn between each tapestry, encrusted with precious gems that glitter enticingly in the firelight. Long wooden tables laden with exotic varieties of food line the side of one side of the room, and a packed dance floor resides in the center, filled with the dancing, stunningly-dressed members of Seoul’s highest society and nobility.

It’s a wondrous sight, Gahyeon thinks as she admires the colourful, flowing silk dresses, diamond jewelry, and the crisp, well-tailored suits of the guests. It’s unlike anything she’s ever seen in her life, – she’s been so sheltered and sequestered away for most of it, after all – and she drinks it all in with wide eyes.

But then Gahyeon turns towards the entrance, and her jaw drops, because none of the splendor can possibly hold a candle to the breathtaking sight of her betrothed, Kim Yoohyeon, approaching her with a small smile tugging at her lips and a determined gleam in her eyes.

All the moisture in Gahyeon’s body flees south, because Yoohyeon is wearing an open fitted, double-breasted tailcoat, the platinum blonde of her hair practically glowing against the wine-red wool and her black waistcoat underneath. The collar of a stark white button-down shirt is barely visible from the under the silk lapels of the tailcoat, and the perfect knot of a black cravat nestles at the base of Yoohyeon’s throat. Her long legs are clad in tight-fitting black trousers, and her height is accentuated by polished knee-high boots.

Yoohyeon steps up to her, her aura strong and filled with confidence, and Gahyeon’s breath catches in her throat, because Yoohyeon is the handsomest thing she’s ever seen in her life.

She looks up at Yoohyeon, desperately trying to find the words to voice her admiration.

“Y-you look very good.” Gahyeon’s voice is almost strangled, the way it comes out, and she flushes deeper, thoroughly flustered and embarrassed.

Yoohyeon’s smile tilts into a knowing smirk, and her eyes glint with a mixture of affection and amusement.

“So do you,” Yoohyeon winks and bows, gentlemanly and gallant, and Gahyeon grins shyly and ducks her head. “My Lady,” Yoohyeon holds out her arm for Gahyeon to take.

Gahyeon places her hand on Yoohyeon’s, and neither of them miss the way her hand trembles as she does.

Yoohyeon smiles softly.

“What are you so nervous for, My Lady?” Her voice is velvety soft and reassuring. “It is just me.”

Gahyeon can’t explain why she’s so affected, she really can’t, but her heart is racing, her throat is dry, and she’s so overwhelmed by the mix of love, affection, admiration, and arousal rising in her chest and filling her veins.

“You’re the most handsome thing I’ve ever seen.” The words slip out, raw and honest, before she can stop them. Gahyeon inhales shakily. “And I’m feeling more than I ever thought I could.”

Yoohyeon’s eyes darken, and she tilts Gahyeon’s chin up with her forefinger so she can look into her eyes.

“Feeling more of what?” She asks. Her voice is firm and assertive and husky, and the combination sends heat crackling down Gahyeon’s spine and between her thighs. “Use your words, Gahyeon-ah.”

Gahyeon takes a deep breath to gather her throughs and collect her courage as Yoohyeon escorts her across the ballroom.

“Feeling more of… wanting?” It’s tentative and halting, but it’s the only way Gahyeon can think to describe the way her chest aches and electricity crackles where her and Yoohyeon’s hands touch. “Of admiration and affection and wanting, and it’s so much, I can barely breathe past it.”

Yoohyeon stops abruptly, wrapping her arm around Gahyeon’s corseted waist, and backs her up against the stone wall next to one of the tables. She rests her arm above Gahyeon’s head and leans in so they’re breathing the same air, lips a few scant centimeters apart.

Gahyeon gasps in surprise, searching Yoohyeon’s flawless face. There’s an intensity to the heat simmering in her dark brown eyes that Gahyeon’s never seen before, filled with desire and intent. Yoohyeon’s lips part, just enough for Gahyeon to see the sharp tips of Yoohyeon’s fangs, and Gahyeon swallows hard, the temptation to kiss her nearly stealing her breath.

The hand around Gahyeon’s waist slides up her torso, skimming the curve of her breast, and Gahyeon’s knees go weak. Yoohyeon trails her fingers over Gahyeon’s clavicle and up her throat to cup her jaw, and then closes the remaining distance between them and kisses her.

Yoohyeon tastes sinfully like wine and chocolate and temptation, and Gahyeon moans against her lips. It’s intoxicating, the headiness of Yoohyeon’s touch seeping into her bones and lighting her up from within. Gahyeon parts her lips to deepen the kiss, to trace the edges of Yoohyeon’s sharp incisors with her tongue, but Yoohyeon pulls away, a teasing smirk tugging at her lips.

An embarrassing whine rises from Gahyeon’s throat unbidden, and she leans forward to chase Yoohyeon’s lips.

“Ah-ah,” Yoohyeon presses a finger to Gahyeon’s kiss-swollen lips, and shakes her head, her smirk widening to a devil-may-care grin. “Follow me.”

Yoohyeon takes Gahyeon’s hand, linking their fingers together, and leads her through the ballroom. Yoohyeon’s strides are long and just a bit too quick to be proper in such a setting, but the clever fingers stroking at the inside of Gahyeon’s wrist are so distracting, Gahyeon is barely aware of the impropriety.

Gahyeon follows Yoohyeon through the throngs of royal attendants, heart racing with excitement and nerves. She scans the crowd, eyes darting to the side frantically to see if anyone is watching; surely someone had seen the way Yoohyeon had pressed her up against the wall and kissed her. Surely someone had to have taken notice at the unseemly haste with which Yoohyeon, the lord of Castle Kim, is leading her betrothed towards the gilded spiral staircase in the main hall outside the ballroom.

Gahyeon shouldn’t have worried, though, because the lords and ladies aren’t paying attention at all, they’re too busy talking, laughing, drinking champagne, eating, and dancing to pay attention to the fact that their host is abandoning her own ball, for reasons that are decidedly improper.

Gahyeon is barely aware of her surroundings as she follows Yoohyeon up the staircase, her heels sinking into the plush velvet steps, and through the halls of the upper floor. They pass by beautiful framed portraits and under twinkling lights, but Gahyeon’s focus has tunneled to Yoohyeon and the rather indecent thoughts causing her skin to heat and tingle.

After a few moments, Yoohyeon pauses in front of a dark wooden door. As she turns the handle, she looks back, her lips curling into a wicked, suggestive smirk, before turning back and opening the door.

Yoohyeon holds the door open, and Gahyeon steps through the threshold and into what is clearly Yoohyeon’s bedchambers.

Something comes unhinged inside Gahyeon at the implication of what she and Yoohyeon are here for, like a long-sealed pressure valve finally releases in her chest. All of her desire and need and her precious control she’s held onto for so long bursts free, and as Yoohyeon enters the room and closes the door behind her, Gahyeon whirls around and surges forward, pressing Yoohyeon up against the door.

Their noses brush, their lips millimeters apart, and Gahyeon is shaking with it all, her breath trembling as it spills against Yoohyeon’s porcelain skin.

Gahyeon is about to close the gap, to capture Yoohyeon’s perfect lips with hers, but Yoohyeon cups Gahyeon’s face in her hands, stroking at her cheekbones with her thumbs, her playful smirk still pulling at her lips.

“Ah, what are you so eager for, hm?

Gahyeon’s eyes widen, her blush deepening against her pale cheeks. She tilts her head to the side.

“You,” she says shyly. 

Yoohyeon hums, deep in her throat. She slides her hands down Gahyeon’s body, past her shoulders, her waist, until they rest on her hips. Yoohyeon squeezes, and Gahyeon’s breath hitches in her throat.

“Do you want me, Gahyeon?”

Gahyeon nearly chokes on air at the gentle pressure, at the spike of heat it brings.

“More than I’ve ever wanted anything.”

The heat simmering in Yoohyeon’s eyes flares, and she surges forward to connect their lips in a bruising kiss. Gahyeon nearly comes undone at the intensity with which Yoohyeon is licking into her mouth and sucking on her tongue.

Yoohyeon walks them towards the large bed on the opposite side of the room, until the backs of Gahyeon’s knees hit the edge of the bed. Yoohyeon breaks the kiss, her eyes dark and glazed, lips swollen, and turns Gahyeon to face the headboard.

A full-length, gilded mirror occupies the space to the left of the bed by the wall, and Yoohyeon angles Gahyeon to face it.

Gahyeon gasps. She barely recognizes herself in its reflection; her hair is disheveled, her pupils dilated, black practically swallowing the dark brown of her irises, her lips are kiss-swollen, lipstick ruined. With Yoohyeon pressed up behind her, raking her eyes up and down her body hungrily, her chest is heaving, a flush painting her cheeks, and neck and upper chest; Gahyeon looks absolutely _wanton_.

“Don’t take your eyes off the mirror,” Yoohyeon breathes against the shell of Gahyeon’s ear. “I want you to watch.”

Gahyeon’s knees nearly give out and a whine escapes from her throat unbidden. She swallows hard.

“Okay,” she says, her voice cracked and raw with a need unlike anything she’s ever felt.

Yoohyeon sweeps Gahyeon’s long black hair to the side over her shoulder and begins undoing the ties of Gahyeon’s dress, pressing butterfly kisses down the side of her jaw and her neck as more skin is revealed. Goosebumps erupt in the wake of Yoohyeon’s hot mouth. Gahyeon watches through the mirror, overcome beyond words.

Gahyeon whimpers as Yoohyeon sucks at her pulse-point, her head lolling back against Yoohyeon’s shoulder.

As Yoohyeon undoes the last tie of Gahyeon’s dress, she helps Gahyeon slip her arms out of the lacy bell sleeves and allows the dress to fall around her, pooling at her feet.

Yoohyeon undoes the stays at the back of Gahyeon’s black lace corset with deft, confident movements, leaving it to fall at Gahyeon’s feet. Gahyeon is left only in her lacy undergarments and her heels, and she gasps at the sight of herself so bare and exposed.

“You’re so beautiful,” Yoohyeon breathes against her skin, so quietly that Gahyeon can’t be sure if she imagined it or not.

Gahyeon focuses on Yoohyeon’s reflection in the mirror, and her cheeks flush, and her heart swells when she sees the small, gentle smile tugging at Yoohyeon’s lips, and the way she gazes at her with open reverence, like Gahyeon is the most radiant, angelic thing she’s ever seen.

Yoohyeon wraps her arms around Gahyeon’s waist, and her fingers shaking almost imperceptively as they brush Gahyeon’s bare arms. Yoohyeon presses her forehead against Gahyeon’s shoulder and takes a deep, trembling breath to compose herself

After a brief moment, Yoohyeon resumes pressing hot kisses down her shoulder with renewed intensity, ducking her head to focus her ministrations on Gahyeon’s spine, nipping with her lips and teeth.

“Wait,” Gahyeon says shakily, trembling with arousal. “I can’t see you in the mirror anymore.”

Yoohyeon chuckles against Gahyeon’s skin. The sensation of her warm breath washing over the sensitive skin and the vibrations of her lips against it is enough to make Gahyeon’s knees buckle ever so slightly.

“Well, we can’t have that.” Yoohyeon spins Gahyeon to face her, her hands gentle but firm. “Just watch _me_ now.”

Gahyeon nods, unable to find words, as Yoohyeon explores her body with her lips and tongue, scraping the sharp edges of her fangs against her clavicle and at the skin above her breasts.

“Please,” Gahyeon chokes out. She doesn’t even know what she’s begging for, but her heart is racing, her chest is heaving, her clit is throbbing, and she _wants_ , she wants so badly; she can’t take it.

However, Yoohyeon seems more than content to go at her own pace, blazing a trail of kisses down the valley between Gahyeon’s breasts, nosing at the curve of them. She avoids Gahyeon’s nipples with a wicked intent to tease that has Gahyeon arching her chest up in desperation.

“Patience, Gahyeon,” Yoohyeon purrs. “Be good for me. Good girls are always rewarded in the end, aren’t they?”

Gahyeon is breathing hard, heat swirling through her veins and gathering in her lower belly. She’s wet, she’s so wet and overwhelmed, she can barely make sense of her thoughts, but she knows Yoohyeon is expecting an answer, so she nods and says, “Yes,” her voice so high and breathy, she barely recognizes it.

Yoohyeon chuckles, deep and low, and the sound of it has Gahyeon shuddering with anticipation.

Without warning, Yoohyeon presses a finger against Gahyeon’s soaked undergarments. Gahyeon moans, breathy and broken.

“You’re so wet,” Yoohyeon blazes a trail of wet heat from the base of Gahyeon’s neck up to her jawline with her hot tongue. “Such a mess for me, aren’t you?”

Gahyeon grinds her hips against Yoohyeon’s finger instinctively, whimpering at the pressure.

“For you, I can’t help it.”

Yoohyeon’s smirk curves into a genuine smile. “That’s my girl.”

Yoohyeon backs Gahyeon up against the edge of the bed, easing her down gently onto the silk sheets. Gahyeon watches with wide eyes as Yoohyeon removes her tailcoat, throwing it carelessly to the side, before joining Gahyeon on the bed.

She brackets Gahyeon’s slim thighs with her own, and leans down. She wraps her lips around Gahyeon’s nipple and sucks, and Gahyeon _gushes,_ whimpering as she arches her chest up for more.

“Please, please,” she begs desperately. Yoohyeon hums and gently tugs Gahyeon’s nipple with her teeth, and the last remaining shred of Gahyeon’s control breaks. “ _Fuck,_ ” she moans, cracked and deep.

Gahyeon can’t remember the last time she’s cursed out loud, she’s been trained her to keep any sort of vulgarity to herself, but her carefully built and curated control has been utterly shattered.

Yoohyeon tugs at her nipple a second time, reaching up to circle and pinch the other one, and Gahyeon’s fingers curl into the bedsheets.

“Fuck, Yoohyeon, please don’t stop.”

But Yoohyeon doesn’t see fit to obey. She pulls away, licking her lips, and tugs Gahyeon’s soaked panties down. Gahyeon lifts her hips to help, and then Yoohyeon is pulling the panties off over her heels and throwing them off to the side. She presses a kiss to Gahyeon’s ankle, before kissing reverently down Gahyeon’s toned abdomen, dipping her tongue into her navel, and sucking a mark into the soft skin just above her hipbone.

Yoohyeon lowers herself down Gahyeon’s body even further, so she’s between Gahyeon’s toned thighs, her mouth almost brushing against her cunt, and Gahyeon starts begging all over again.

“Such a good girl,” Yoohyeon muses teasingly. “I didn’t even have to tell you to beg for me.”

Gahyeon doesn’t even have time to flush at the praise, before Yoohyeon closes the gap between her lips and Gahyeon’s clit, wraps her lips around it, and _sucks._

Gahyeon practically sobs with pleasure, her hips bucking against Yoohyeon’s mouth, her fingers winding into Yoohyeon’s platinum blonde hair and tugging her closer.

It’s so fucking good, the best thing she’s ever felt, really. She grinds her hips desperately against Yoohyeon’s soft lips and talented tongue, completely overwhelmed.

Gone is the prim and proper girl her mother had raised, pleas and filthy praise spill from Gahyeon’s lips as she chases her pleasure.

Yoohyeon slips two fingers into Gahyeon’s dripping cunt and starts thrusting, and Gahyeon nearly screams, thrashing her head to the side and biting into the sheets to muffle her cries.

To Gahyeon’s immense disappointment, Yoohyeon withdraws her mouth from her clit. “Keep that pretty mouth open, baby. I want to hear you.”

Gahyeon releases the sheets from between her teeth and raises her head to look down at Yoohyeon. The sight of her, eyes black with lust, her lips swollen and smeared with Gahyeon’s arousal, her hair messy, the top buttons of her dress shirt unbuttoned and the sleeves rolled up to her elbows has Gahyeon clenching around Yoohyeon’s slender fingers.

“Such a good girl,” Yoohyeon murmurs against her clit, and the vibrations, the _praise_ send shivers of pleasure coursing through Gahyeon’s body.

Yoohyeon licks up from Gahyeon’s cunt over her own fingers, up to Gahyeon’s clit, and Gahyeon is shaking, trembling on the edge, the heat searing her veins stoking into a blazing inferno.

“ _Fuck_ , Yoohyeon,” Gahyeon sobs. “I’m so close, I’m so fucking close.”

“I know, baby, I’ve got you.”

Yoohyeon wraps her lips in a seal around Gahyeon’s clit and sucks hard, curling her fingers to press against the swollen spot on Gahyeon’s front wall. Gahyeon’s vision goes white, and she fucking shatters, pleasure bursting through her limbs like a bolt of lightning. Her spine arches like a bow, thighs shaking, and a broken cry of Yoohyeon’s name spilling from her parted lips as she rides Yoohyeon’s tongue and fingers with everything she has.

Yoohyeon brings Gahyeon down with steady, smooth thrusts of her fingers and soft kitten licks against her clit. Gahyeon’s eyes are squeezed shut, tears of sheer pleasure tracking down her cheeks, her chest heaving as she catches her breath.

Yoohyeon doesn’t give her much time though, greedily licking the come off Gahyeon’s cunt, moaning her approval into her skin.

“You taste so fucking good.” Yoohyeon breathes. “Look at me.”

Gahyeon lifts her head to see Yoohyeon even more disheveled than before, come shining on her lips and dripping down her chin. A burst of need rockets through her, stealing her breath, and Gahyeon is aching and wanting all over again.

Before Gahyeon can bring herself back to a state of coherence, to form words to beg Yoohyeon to keep fucking her, Yoohyeon’s lips are on hers.

Gahyeon can taste herself on Yoohyeon’s tongue as she slips it into her mouth, and Gahyeon whimpers, her desperation ratcheting up to a maddening degree. Yoohyeon licks into Gahyeon’s mouth, and Gahyeon can’t wait any longer, the ache between her thighs is unbearable.

Cognitively, Gahyeon barely has any idea of what she’s doing; she’s driven by pure instinct. She flips them over so she’s on top, smirking at Yoohyeon’s surprised gasp at the sudden switch.

Gahyeon straddles Yoohyeon’s thigh, bracing herself to grind against it, and she’s so far gone, she doesn’t even care that Yoohyeon’s dress pants are still on.

“Wait,” Yoohyeon says, rough and husky. “Let me make it easier.”

Yoohyeon lifts her hips and undoes the buttons of her dress pants. With a bit of shifting from Gahyeon’s end, Yoohyeon pulls them off swiftly, throwing them off to the side.

“That’s it,” Yoohyeon purrs encouragingly. “Down you go.”

Yoohyeon’s eyes rake hungrily over every inch of Gahyeon’s body as Gahyeon lowers herself onto Yoohyeon’s muscular thigh and starts grinding, smearing her wetness all over the toned skin.

Yoohyeon flexes her thigh, providing a firmer surface for Gahyeon to grind against. She props herself up on her elbows so she can watch Gahyeon properly.

“I love watching you get yourself off.” Her voice is rough and husky, her eyes glowing wickedly from within. “I love how desperate you get when you fuck yourself on me.”

Gahyeon throws her head back at Yoohyeon’s words, her eyes rolling back in her head as her arousal sears her lungs and pleasure sparks from her clit through her veins.

Gahyeon’s breaths are rapid and ragged, her whimpers are high-pitched and breathy, like the sounds she’s heard passing by the brothels in the city, and she can’t bring herself to care, she’s so far gone.

As the pressure builds between her thighs, a different kind of ache begins, deep in Gahyeon’s chest. It’s something she’s only felt once or twice, when Yoohyeon is looking particularly alluring, or when she teases her, fangs sparkling in the light, and with a burst of clarity, Gahyeon knows what the desperate craving is.

“Bite me.” The words escape her without thinking.

Yoohyeon’s breath hitches in her throat, the scarlet glow in her eyes deepening further. She pushes up on her elbows.

“Are you sure?”

Gahyeon nods frantically, grinding down even harder. “Please, Yoohyeon,” she begs.

Yoohyeon surges upward, sitting up properly. She grips Gahyeon’s chin firmly, tilting her head to the side. She wraps her free arm around Gahyeon’s bare back, pulling her closer, making sure she doesn’t dislodge Gahyeon from her thigh. 

Gahyeon nearly stops breathing when Yoohyeon sinks her fangs into the dip where Gahyeon’s neck meets her shoulder and starts drinking.

“Oh, my _God_.”

Gahyeon’s lips part in a soundless gasp, and it only takes another moment or two of grinding before the tingling heat simmering under Gahyeon’s skin bursts aflame. Gahyeon sobs Yoohyeon’s name as she comes, pleasure lighting her up inside like a strike of lightning in a thunderstorm.

Boneless and overwhelmed, Gahyeon sags forward into Yoohyeon, wrapping her arms around her neck for support as she rides out her orgasm.

Yoohyeon withdraws her fangs and releases her grip on Gahyeon’s jaw. She wraps her now-free arm around Gahyeon’s back, tightening her grip and pulling Gahyeon closer to make it easier to support her.

Yoohyeon mouths at the purple bruises blooming on Gahyeon’s neck, murmuring gentle praise against her skin.

Gahyeon wraps her arms around Yoohyeon’s narrow waist, resting her head on Yoohyeon’s shoulder as she catches her breath.

They stay like that, just breathing, reveling in the pure, unadulterated intimacy of the moment.

It takes Gahyeon a minute or so to catch her breath, and she lifts her head from Yoohyeon’s shoulder, resting her forehead against Yoohyeon’s. Yoohyeon smiles softly. Her eyes, now warm brown again, meet Gahyeon’s, filled with so much love and affection that Gahyeon’s heart stutters in her chest.

Gahyeon leans in slowly, pressing a soft kiss to Yoohyeon’s lips. She sighs happily through her nose when Yoohyeon kisses her back, smiling into her lips.

Yoohyeon cups Gahyeon’s jaw with her hand, stroking at her cheekbone as she deepens the kiss, nipping lightly at Gahyeon’s lower lip.

Gahyeon’s breath catches in her throat, warmth spreading through her limbs and down between her thighs once more, and she doesn’t miss the way Yoohyeon’s smile tilts into a little smirk.

Gahyeon breaks the kiss, and cocks her head to the side mischievously.

“How long do you think before anyone notices we’re gone?” Gahyeon asks, a teasing lilt in her voice.

Yoohyeon catches on immediately, her pupils dilating as she sinks her teeth into her lower lip, pretending to think.

“Hmm,” she hums, eyes glued to Gahyeon’s mouth. She leans into Gahyeon, grinning as she whispers against her lips. “Not for at least a little while longer.”

Gahyeon smirks, her breath spilling against Yoohyeon’s lips as she straddles her, bringing their hips flush against each other.

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to have this one out in time for comeback day, but things got away from me. I had a blast writing this one; it's been in the works since April, and I've been super excited for you all to read it! I hope you all enjoyed, and stream Boca! Let's get Dreamcatcher their first win!!


End file.
